


A final dance in the orb of winter.

by Alexander_Fenris



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Fenris/pseuds/Alexander_Fenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had expected this moment for a while now. Death coming at their door in black vans, ready to make them pay for their crimes.<br/>“Would you allow me one last dance?” Hannibal had proposed him, in a final theatrical act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A final dance in the orb of winter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired while listening to Pentakill-Orb of Winter, the image of Will and Hannibal dancing in the cold of winter, as if it was their final moments, was so strong listening to it that I just had to write it down. My apologize if it's short and very depressing. As usually comments are welcomed! I hope you enjoy.

The evening was cold, glacial, a thick blanket of snow covering the ground as more was filling the air, soft and light adding more and more layers to the earth, just like blankets.

It was one of these night that were both so dark and so bright, the white snow contrast with the black skies, the cold freezing to the bone.

This is probably how Will noticed the lights from the road from so far. He placed the book he was reading on a table nearby, grabbing longsight he always kept close now a days.

Three black vans. Clearly swat. Clearly coming for them, hoping to gain the advantage. On bare instinct the ex profiler move to his desk to grab his gun and knife before he went upstairs searching for his partner in crime.

He found him in his study, looking outside. Hannibal had seen them as well. He saw the same question in the reflection of his eyes. ‘What now?’. Slowly Will went by his side, observing the trucks slowly coming in, the fresh snow delaying the inevitable.

They both knew the answer. Fleeing was not an option, the snow making it impossible to run. Hiding was also out of question, the swat was thorough, they will find them. Fighting back? Against 20 armed man trained for such situation? They were stealth killers, not one man army. They would die before even slicing one neck.

Hannibal hand seeked his own. They both knew. It was the end. If they were to stand trial they would get the death penalty.

“You can run by the back door while I occupy them in the front” Will propose. It’s futile and stupid, he knows it.

“It would be unbelievably rude for me to leave my partner behind.” Hannibal answer with a slight smile. The psychiatrist turn, moving a gentle hand to his cheek, caressing it carefully. He pull him into a long languishing kiss, brushing their forehead once they are done. 

“Would you allow me one last dance?” Hannibal says, not waiting for the answer before going to an old stereo putting a vinyl on top and letting the melody fill the room. He raise his hand forward toward his lover in a silent invitation. William smile weakly, putting his gun in his pocket and the knife on a table, accepting the hand and carefully squeezing it. He put his free hand behind the other man’s neck as Hannibal own lock itself against his back. They start leisurely, gracefully, perfectly in sync, just like they have been for the past 20 years. 

Years had fled so fast, they could swear it was yesterday they shared their first kill together, united under the moon and by the blood of their attacker. Years spend well blended into the european and asian society, hidden under false names, dancing without a worry in crowds that had no idea of their identity or their crimes. 

Yet, both wished they could have met sooner, to share more and longer, before their mind and bodies had hardened by age and wounds.

“Maybe, we will meet in our next life” Will says pensively. It was wishful thinking, of another life, of soulmates, of chances they could do this all over again.

Hannibal offer him a smile that convey that he think the same. Even if they both were logical beings. They didn't have much faith in an after life.

They continued to valse peacefully as the truck finally parked by, men escaping the vehicle to surround the building.

The low languish increased in intensity, a door crashing against the wall downstairs, bashed open. There was soft muffled doorstep as the intervention team entered the house, checking every room. 

The stairs creaked loudly under their weight as they investigate the second floor.

The melody became louder in a crescendo as aware of the events going on, before quietly dying down as the first agent entered gun raised. Then more flooded the room, quickly surrounding them.

The lovers slowly stopped as orders were barked at them, ignoring the world entirely as their eyes were locked.

There was a silent acknowledgement between the two. It was no use going to a trial, they would avoid everyone the pain. Nobody wanted a long trial filled with accusation against their terrible deed. Neither of them and they knew that everyone, Alana, Jack or Margo, wanted to have to live through this again. Instead their death announced would be like a gift. Will wondered if they would still feel guilt about his fate, or if they had moved on years ago, accepting that in the end, he chose his own path.

Hannibal moved his hand slowly to Will cheek again paying no attention to the police warning kissing his forehead. 

“See you on the other side” The younger said, nodding at this. He then placed his hand on his gun, revealing it to the team, very aware of the immediate reaction that was going to ensure, welcoming darkness for a final time.


End file.
